


Just a da... interview

by TheForeverLexaLover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForeverLexaLover/pseuds/TheForeverLexaLover
Summary: Lena debates between calling CatCo for an interview or be miserable.Or Lena wants a date with Kara but doesn’t know how to ask.





	

Lena was staring blankly at the wall, unable to concentrate on anything besides the cute blonde that she just met early that day, it was like a magnetic attraction, something inexplicable for her own head, nobody had ever made quite an impression on her like this girl did. Frankly she should be putting her whole attention in rebuilding her company’s reputation that her beloved brother destroyed.

Maybe the blonde could help, she was a reporter after all, right? She said she was with CatCo, so maybe Lena should give her a call and scheduled a date… no… interview, no date, interview. Yes! It was a genius idea, not only will it help the company, it also will give Lena the perfect excuse to see the girl again, not that she liked her or anything, it was plain curiosity. This girl who looked like the human form of a golden retriever was in her head and Lena could not simply get her out of there, and she had always considered herself a cat person, this was very confusing.

Her fingertips started playing with her phone without even noticing, it was like an itch craving under her skin, she just needed to dial-up to CatCo worldwide media, she had the number, she knew Cat Grant would be pleased, plus good press will never hurt, plus the cute blonde, _Kara_ , her name was _Kara Danvers_ , not that she put special attention to the name nor she was repeating all afternoon in her head, nope, that wasn’t it. She put equal attention to any given name, like that guy she met last night, Brandon… no, Brendan or was it Brian? Alright, alright, so she didn’t remember that guy’s name, it was just a stupid blind date her mother set her up to anyway.

Her mother, _her mother._ Why was she always trying to set her up? Like she wanted so badly to push her toward some random guy, it was not even funny anymore. At first she liked this new attention Lillian was giving her, like the connection mother-daughter they never had, but soon Lena found out that she did not in fact liked any guys her mother introduced to her… actually she was starting to think she didn’t like any guy at all, but that wasn’t something she wanted to share with her mother just yet. Especially since her family was very… _old-fashioned._ And after what Lex did… _well,_ she couldn’t _distress_ her mother much more, she shouldn’t, after all she owed everything she had to her family. 

So maybe she shouldn’t call, good press could wait, after all, she had that charity event in just a few days, and CatCo was invited to the gala, maybe they would send Kara to cover the occasion, or not, Lena couldn’t care less, except that she did in fact cared, oh god, her head was a mess, maybe she should call. 

Alright she should call now, _now Lena_ , she scolded herself, but her hands didn’t respond to her head, why was it so difficult? She was Lena freaking Luthor, she ran a multinational company for god’s sake. Just one date, I mean one interview, that was it; just one professional meeting, two adults discussing adult things, so why did she feel like a teenager about to call her crush for a bet?

She almost dropped her phone when it buzzed all of the sudden startling her, but managed to caught it almost comically in the air before it hit the floor, _damn it Lena, keep it together_. The surprise caller was no other but her mother, _now what?_

“Mother, to what do I owe the pleasure?” well at least she could still formulate coherent sentences, so that was a win.

“ _I know what happened last night…_ ” Lillian sounded slightly annoyed.  

“Before you say anything, he claimed being an astrophysicist and tried to teach me high school physics, to me!”

“ _Breathe honey, Brett seemed like a nice man to me_ ” so his name was Brett, well it was close. “ _Nonetheless, you didn’t have to leave the restaurant so abruptly_ ”

“I didn’t, I paid, the I left, that’s certainly not abruptly and frankly…”

“ _Lena, just, listen_ ” the tone in her mother’s voice changed and almost sounded humored, like she was amused with the whole situation and not angry about her daughter’s disastrous love life. “ _I have the perfect suitor for you, I met this…_ ”

“Mother no, I have this incredible amount of work to do, like I don’t even know where to start, so much paperwork…”

“ _Arnaldo’s at seven_ ”

There was a little moment of hesitation, they both went silent for a second, as if they were asserting their dominance over the topic.

“I… I’ll be there” Lena finally sighed slightly defeated.

She would show up in fucking sweat pants, and then pretend a stomach emergency, yes, guys loved those kind of things, and then she would run home and drink a whole bottle of wine, yeah it sounded like a perfect plan.

As soon as she hanged up from her mother, she put her cellphone as far as she could, to avoid the temptation of calling for _that_ interview. She had a lot of work to do anyway, that wasn’t been a lie.

It was almost five when three text messages entered her phone like rapid fire.

_I know you have no more meetings, go home_

_Put something nice on_

_You’ll like this one -_ **Lillian**

Of course she would wear something nice, she already pictured her outfit, some worn out jeans, a hoodie… not, that was excessive, maybe a superhero t-shirt, that will drive her mother crazy probably, maybe sneakers, although she wasn’t sure she had any, when was the last time she wore a casual outfit? She didn’t recall.

_Ok Lena, you can do this, just confront the guy and lie, lying is easy,_ she was a Luthor after all _._ She kept repeating her plan in her head as she walked into the restaurant ten minutes late, which was unlike her, punctuality is very important, but hell she was making a statement. The hostess looked at her from head to toe like she hasn’t been more offended by someone, that was a good sign for Lena that the outfit she picked couldn’t have been more perfect, the night was for a good start.

The table was reserved under the Luthor name as always, the hostess guided her to the most fancy and exclusive part of the place, where her _date_ was already waiting for her, _wait… who, what, is this…_ Lena’s brain went numb as she kept walking toward the table, where a smiling Kara Danvers sat looking distractedly at the menu.

As soon as she noticed Lena, Kara stoop up swiftly and her smile got wider. “Miss Luthor, this is an honor, I’m glad you accepted this…”

“Well my mother is always pushing me into this blind dates and honestly I’m never been happier that she did” Lena found herself saying this without even thinking. Kara’s face was a poem, going from utter surprise to realization in a fraction of seconds.

“Date?... Oh my god, Ms. Grant… she told me it was an interview, but of course it was a blind date, I should have known, she’s always telling me how I should date more and I’m so sorry you got dragged into this mess, I’m rambling? Yes I’m, I always ramble when there’s a pretty girl in front of me, ‘cause you are so pretty and I told Ms. Grant that and now she got me a date with you, should I stop talking? I would stop talking now” Her face was flushing, and Lena couldn’t care less about the rambling, it was adorable, she could listen Kara ramble the whole night.

“So, your waiter will be with you in a moment” said the hostess sliding away with an amused smile in her face, because neither women seem to could regain the ability to talk.

“Sorry…” both girls tried to say at the same time, then they got quiet again before erupting into laughing. Those blue eyes were so damn distracting for Lena, while Kara couldn’t scatter her thoughts, she was in date with Lena freaking Luthor, she was going to kill Ms. Grant, or kiss her, it depended on how this went.

“We should sit, before the hostess can criticize my clothing much more” said the brunette suddenly feeling stupid with her choices, _if she only knew!_ How the hell did her mother got her a date with the blonde of her dreams? Kara giggled a little before taking her seat.

“I think you look pretty, you look really nice” Kara’s eyes were fixated in the menu while she talked, she was pretty nervous. Lena’s raised an eyebrow in delight, what an amazing turn out of events.

_I do like this one, thanks mother –_ **Lena.**

_And you always thought you were a cat person –_ **Lillian.**   

        

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like that, first time writing on this language, so don’t be too harsh on me, kudos and comments would be very appreciated. – elevencommanders.tumblr


End file.
